The diagnosis of schizoaffective illness is a controversial topic. Currently, there are 8 or 9 different diagnostic systems, each with their own set of diagnostic criteria. These multiple, clinical definitions of the disorder add a significant variable to all schizoaffective research. The goal of this project is to create a simple, reliable diagnostic tool that can quickly and accurately diagnose schizoaffective disorder according to 3 different, diagnostic schemes. This year, the 50 item checklist was expanded to 51 items (to diagnose the schizoaffective illness subtype according to DSM-III-R, RDC, or Maj & Perris criteria). Reliability and validity testing continues.